


The Heroes Parenting Guidbook for Dummies

by Babykitsune9



Category: Bleach, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Female Kurosaki Ichigo, Ichigo is a mom, Nice Bakugou Katsuki, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Protective Kurosaki Ichigo, Protective Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Sweet Midoriya Izuku, Young Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babykitsune9/pseuds/Babykitsune9
Summary: What could he say? She interested him. She had done so since she had marched up to some other heroes and chewed them out for daring to chastise her son. She was younger than most mothers he'd seen, her boy was in JR. High. So naturally, he was curious. Toshinori/fem Ichigo.Ichigo is an 'adopted' single mom in this.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Kurosaki Ichigo & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 10
Kudos: 184
Collections: oc self insertSI





	1. Chapter 1

The first time that he ever saw her, was after the Sludge villain incident had occurred. While he was being interviewed by the reporters present at the scene, the poor green haired boy was being chastised by the other pro-heroes present for running into danger so thoughtlessly.

It wasn't that he should be praised for being reckless, but nevertheless- he felt that the other heroes were going a tad bit overboard whenever they repeatedly called the poor boy stupid for his heroics.

He couldn't help but feel mad every time the meek boy visibly _flinched_.

He'd angled his body so that he could keep his eyes on the boy that he'd previously told couldn't be a hero, concerned for him when she came marching up to the heroes and suddenly let them have it.

It took every little bit of training that he had not to let his jaw drop open in shock at the very public, and humiliating verbal dress down that she gave them.

At first thought, he'd beleived her to be another kid who had simply been taken by the boy's heroics and had decided to come to his defence. However the second that she yelled at the others for chastising her _son_...well, he'd nearly lost it. Training or not, there was only so much shock that a man could take before he slipped up.

And truly, hearing the boy referred to as her son- had shocked him to his very core. Especially since she barely looked a day over _fifteen_. Just how old had she been when she'd birthed him? Two? Of course, hearing her call him her son had made him curious. Almost as much as her age piqued his interest.

So naturally, he nearly walked over and tried to introduce himself to her.

And he would have too- if a very persistent camera man hadn't shoved a camera in his face and distracted him long enough for her to grab not just the green haired boy, but the blond one as well- and made good their escape.

* * *

Izuku kept his head down as he walked beside his mom. Kaachan walked silently on the other side of her, angrily glaring at the ground as she combed her fingers through both of their hair before finally settling her palms on the nape of their necks.

"Are you mad?" Izuku finally felt the need to ask. After all, his momma wasn't usually so silent unless she was either working, upset, or incredibly pissed. So he just wanted a confirmation of some kind as far as her current mood. Just in case he and Kaachan needed to make a run for it.

"No. I'm not mad." She said after a moment or so before then saying, "I'm pretty sure that your both going to be grounded until you're thirty. But I'm not mad."

"You're upset enough to ground us though." Izuku said quietly when Kaachan finally pipped up.

"She can't ground me- I don't even live with you guys."

She took a lock of spiky blond hair between her fingers and tugged on it until Kaachan growled and lifted his head to glare at her for a moment as she said. "Your both grounded, kid. No arguments. I'm putting bars on your window later. And if you sic your mom on me- then I'll just ground her too."

He narrowed his vermillion colored eyes at her and studied her expression for a moment- knowing that she'd damn well do as she threatened. And his mom would go with along with it just to torture him.

And while it may be a magnificent sight to behold, at first, he'd be trapped in his home for the next three months or so with his _mom_. Doing semi permanent 'family bonding'. And by the time he was ungrounded, he'd be so happy to finally be free of his mom's crazy clutches that he'd move out of his house to live elsewhere.

He growled at her, but otherwise didn't comment knowing that if he did, he'd just make things worse for himself. Because Izuku's mom was fucking evil, and he knew it.

They walked together until they reached the fork in the road that would take them in separate directions, and Kaachan got a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead from the young woman before she sent him on his way, blushing and muttering curses under his breath as she texted his mom to tell her that he was grounded. She'd be over later to put bars on the windows.

She got a question mark texted back to her, and told the woman to turn on the news. When she didn't get anymore texts back from Mitsuki, she nodded her head in satisfaction.

Kaachan's mom would probably be waiting to ambush him at the door now. Her job was already semi done. Now all she had to do was fine the time to run to Kaachan's home and put bars on his window to prevent him from escaping.

"You're evil mom." Izuku said with a small laugh as he watched her put her cell phone away. Already knowing that she had texted Misuki to let her know something pertaining to the incident that had occurred a little while a go.

"I'm not evil, Izu. Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'telegraph, telephone, tell a girl'?"

He shook his head knowing that she was trying to be funny to help ease some of his anxiousness. "No."

"Well that's how women communicate."

"So you nark on your kids?" He asked in an incredulous tone. He'd have to tell Kaachan about this little piece of info later on. Once the two of them were no longer grounded, that is.

"It isn't nark-ing, Izu. It's called parenting. Women do it all the time to keep each other informed."

"So your tattle tails then." He said with a chuckle knowing that he'd likely offended her a little bit. She cast him a weird look, despite the smile that was tugging at her lips. And then she put him in a headlock and gave him a borderline painful noogie, causing him to squirm and scream until she let him go.

"It's actually more along the lines of gossiping than tattling." She said as he tried to fix his hair. "It's in like a parenting guide book for dummies or something."

He made a humming sound but didn't believe her one little bit. In all the time she'd been his mom, he'd heard her mention said 'guide book' several times before in the past, but he had yet to actually _see_ it any. So he doubted very much that the book was even real.

Because if it was it _definitely_ needed some revisions.

Cause nark-ing on your kids wasn't cool regardless of the reasons why.

Still, he supposed that the whole 'nark-ing' thing came in handy from time to time. Especially if someone was in trouble/danger. After all, he can't imagine Misuki would appreciate finding out that her son nearly died by someone else. The woman may not seem like it, but she had a temper. And he wouldn't want his mom on the receiving end of it.

So maybe he should just leave his mom alone?

He was about to wrap his arms around his mom's stomach and hug her when suddenly there was an incredibly strong wind and he had to cover his face just to be able to breathe, and All Might was suddenly standing in front of them.

"I am here!" The hulking man announced loudly as he turned and looked at the two of them. "I finally managed to shake the press and find you two."

"All Might!" Izuku nearly shouted in shock, until his mom reached over and very calmly placed a hand over his mouth and sighed as she muttered,

"Inside voice, Izu. Inside voice." The boy hastily nodded his head in understanding and she removed her hand.

"Hello Mr. Might." She said politely. All Might's eyes fixated on her and he smiled more genuinely than he usually did. He walked over to them and bent down a little bit so that he could look her in the eye and spoke very softly, after having noted that loud sounds seemed to bother her.

"Hello young lady, I hope that you'll forgive my sudden intrusion. But...I just wanted to have a word with you both."

She narrowed her eyes at him a little bit and said, "If your here to chastise my son-" He tried to hold himself very still as she said _that_ word again, despite the fact that the mere mention of it seemed to tie him up in knots inside. Especially since she seemed so much younger up close.

If he calculated right, he'd say that she was about eighteen. Which was more than a little bit young to have a teenage son.

"Young lady, I have nothing but admiration and deep respect for your...son." He wasn't exactly sure why he hesitated to say the word himself. It wasn't like it was a curse word or anything. And on top of that, his face felt as if it were blushing! "H-He was very brave earlier when he attempted to save his friend. Y-You must be very proud to have raised such a fine, and heroic young man."

She didn't say anything in response to his praise. Though he noticed that the boy was rather pleased to hear his words.

"T-Thank you All Might!" He said as he moved a little bit closer to the young lady and wrapped his arms around one of her arms and hugged it shyly.

All Might chuckled, finding him too cute for words and then looked back at the young lady. And while she wasn't exactly cute per se, she _was_ rather lovely.

Exotically beautiful wide turquoise eyes, long dark hair that nearly fell to her waist, unblemished ivory skin, tall yet with a nice hourglass figure. Yes, he thought she was very lovely.

Sighing, she reached out and absently patted the boy on the head and said, "Well, I'll just leave the two of you boys to talk. I need to get home and start dinner anyways." And then slipped her arm free of the boy's grasp and politely bowed to him and then started walking.

She nearly got away from him before he could manage to call out to her. "Hey wait!" She paused and looked over her shoulder at him and he felt his face heat up again as he asked, "May I please have your name?"

She merely smiled coyly at him and started walking again. Which confused him a little bit. Especially since she hadn't even bothered to give him her name before she walked off.

_Well damn._ He thought, as he felt a small tug on his sleeve and turned back to the boy. "Momma's name is Ichigo." The boy said helpfully. All Might smiled down at him and set a large hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yeah." He said as he nodded his head. "Her name means number one guardian."

"Ah, I see. That's quite a name then." All Might said with a chuckle.

"Yeah."

"Would you mind telling me how old your momma is?" He asked, deciding that it might be okay to pump the boy for information since he seemed so keen on telling him things anyways.

"I think she turned eighteen a few months ago." The boy said with a thoughtful expression.

Well, if that was true then she really _was_ far too young to be a teenage mother. After all, the boy must be about fifteen himself. _It seems that I worried for nothing then._ All Might thought to himself before asking curiously, "If I may, why do you call your friend 'momma'?"

The boy looked at him oddly before saying firmly, "She _isn't_ my friend, All Might. She's my momma." All Might looked a little bit startled by his tone and his fierce expression as the boy went on to say, "She's been raising me on her own since she was fourteen. She deserves the title of momma and nothing less. Anything else would be a sign of disrespect."

"I-I see." All Might stammered out, suddenly feeling both nervous and greatly intrigued all at once as he slowly stood back to his full height.

"All Might..."

"Hn?"

"Did you mean what you said before? About me being brave and stuff?"

"I did." The blond said honestly before then tacking on. "In fact I wanted to speak to you a little more about that before I walk you home so that you don't worry your momma. After all, I wouldn't want her to hunt me down."

The boy laughed softly, finding the thought of someone like All Might being somewhat fearful of his mom's wrath as funny to him. But only a little bit since the man probably _should_ fear her. His momma tended to get downright creative with her wrath sometimes and could scare just about anyone.

Villains, heroes, bullies...

Why the last time she'd gotten well and truly _pissed_ at Kaachan, she'd not only paid a girl at school to beat him up. But she'd also hung him from their school flag pole by his tighty whiteys and taken pictures of him hanging there screaming. To use as _blackmail_ material for when he gets his first girlfriend.

Finally he stopped laughing and introduced himself, "Anyways, my name is Izuku Midoriya. It's very nice to meet you All Might."

All Might blinked at him for a moment before smiling and saying, "Toshinori Yagi." Izuku cocked his head to the side a little bit and gave him a questioning look. So he clarified. "You can call me Toshinori." And then quietly tacked on awkwardly, "Just... _please_ don't tell anyone."

"Can I tell my momma?"

Toshinori considered him for a moment, his expression thoughtful before he said. "Only if she twists your arm." Izuku had to bite back the words, 'She does that all the time.' Because she did whenever they played board games or roughhoused.

But figured that the man would figure that out for himself inevitably anyways. He was pretty sure that the man both would and wouldn't be terribly surprised if his momma walked up to him at some point on the street and called him by his name. He just hoped that All Might wouldn't be working at the time.


	2. Chapter 2

"He wants to train you? Personally?" Ichigo echoed in a bemused tone as she watched Izuku stuff his face for a moment. It wasn't that she was actually surprised. Quite the contrary. Izuku, despite not having a quirk like pretty much everyone else in the world, had the makings of a _great_ future hero.

She was just a tad bit startled that someone like All Might had recognized this in her kid. Especially after something as small as the incident from earlier that day.

Izuku nodded his head as he swallowed what had been in his mouth. "Yeah. He said that I have lot of the good qualities needed to be a great hero some day in the future. And he wants to help me get started."

"That sounds nice..." Ichigo said as she settled her cheek in her palm and eyed her boy before then asking, "What's the catch?"

Izuku nearly choked on his next bite of food. But then, he hadn't really been expecting his mom to ask such a question. Especially in regards to All Might's offer to train him. He supposed that he probably should have, given the fact that people rarely wanted to help them with anything without wanting _something_ in return.

So he couldn't exactly blame her. Not really anyways.

Besides, he was fairly certain that there _was_ a catch of some kind.

His hero had been unusually interested in his momma. And while having him being interested in her wasn't totally unusual for an adult male- there had simply been something about the slightly overeager way that he'd asked stuff about her that had simply gotten Izuku's undivided attention.

Not because it was anything threatening or even strange.

But because his momma was a _very_ pretty girl. And a guy would simply have to be crazy- or _dead_ \- not to notice her. So he was at least partially sure that All Might had offered to train him personally had something to do with getting close to his momma. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

After all, All might was his favorite hero. And if he and his momma got together...then All Might could be his dad. Which would be beyond awesome.

Besides, his momma needed someone to help protect her. Especially since there was really only so much that he and Kaachan, could do to keep her safe from the villains, monsters, and absolute jerks of the world.

"No catch," He said as he reached for his glass of juice. "He was just really impressed by what I did today."

His momma made a humming sound as she watched him eat a few more bites before pausing to look at her for a second, his emerald green eyes narrowing ever so slightly when he noticed that she wasn't eating again. _That's three days now without food._ He thought as he set his glass down and then asked, "Are we short on money again momma?"

She usually didn't go without food unless they were either short on money, or she was having stomach issues again and had been vomiting up blood.

If the reason behind her not eating had to do with the second option, then she was going to wind up in the hospital again.

"We're a little bit short. But nothing that I can't handle. I can do half of an extra shift at work and make up for it easy." She said with a small smile. He frowned a little bit and wondered if maybe he could speak with All Might tomorrow and ask him if he could maybe help him figure out a way to help his momma make some extra money.

He didn't like the fact that she worked at that stupid club on the other side of town. That place was _dangerous_ for pretty girls. And to date, three of his momma's co-workers had already died under mysterious circumstances.

And he didn't want his momma to be the next girl to die.

"Momma..."

"Hn? What is it Izu?"

"Maybe it's time to think about a job change." He said after a moment or so of uncomfortable silence. Ichigo gave him a blank look, which was the only outward sign that she wasn't having this conversation with him. But he kept talking anyways. "I mean, I never really liked you working at that club. And three girls have died already. I worry that you might be next if you stay there."

Ichigo knew that he worried. He had every right to as her adopted son.

But she wasn't just going to leave her job because he didn't _want_ her there. The club may not have been the nicest place to work, or even the safest. But it was the only place that would hire her _before_ she'd turned eighteen.

And she liked that since she had a kid to take care of, and a bunch of bills to pay. Besides, she didn't have much of an education aside from her high school diploma. She'd meant to at least _try_ and take some online college courses a while back. But she rarely had any free time to do anything about it.

So she simply let it slide for the moment, having decided to try again later- once Izuku was on his way to college himself. Hopefully she'd have some free time by then.

"Momma?" She blinked at him, having almost completely missed what he'd said in regards to her job.

"I'm not quitting my job, Izuku. I can't really afford to while I have no actual jobs skills and stuff."

It was only a half lie. While it was true that she worked at the club because it paid pretty well and helped her to pay the bills and stuff, she had another reason to stick around right then.

That reason had to do with her Soul Reaper abilities.

She knew that the deaths of her co-workers had to do with something _abnormal_. She'd sensed it on the nights when the women had been killed. And while she had run to the club as fast as she could, she'd been too late to save them.

And at the moment, she was the only person at the club who was able to sense such things and could also pinpoint 'their' location and fight against them. Besides, she couldn't just let whatever it was killing people, kill even more. Those people- regardless of their quirks- were fucking defenseless!

Of course she didn't mention this to Izuku.

She doubted that he'd understand that she wasn't exactly human. In fact, he'd probably chalk her abilities up to some sort of quirk. And then he'd get pissed at her if he ever found out that she had told him that she didn't have one, but had abilities regardless.

After all, not many people would understand the difference between an actual quirk and Shinigami abilities anyways.

* * *

Toshinori had been doing a little bit of research into young Izuku's background as well as that of his 'mom' ever since he'd gotten home several hours ago.

And though he'd already finished up his research into the two- he'd had to be completely thorough. And possibly knew everything about them ranging from their individual backgrounds.

Including both of their childhoods.

The young lady had had it especially rough growing up- the oldest sister out of three kids. Her mother had been murdered. Her dad had become an alcoholic and had beat the hell out of her everyday for _years_. She'd been in and out of hospitals, ER's, and clinics with broken bones, ruptured organs and other very strange injuries.

Her personality was a little bit like that of a delinquent, but not one who was into committing crimes. No. She'd grown up astonishingly _well_ considering her rough and abusive upbringing.

She'd never stolen, never drank, never done drugs- though she'd certainly been given plenty of reasons and opportunity to do each.

She'd graduated from high school at a shockingly young age. Been orphaned not long afterwards by a drive by robbery gone wrong that had killed not only her dad, but her two younger siblings as well.

After that, she'd packed up and moved to Musutafu where she'd come across Izuku and decided to take him in and raise him. Which was understandable once he looked into the boy's background. Apparently his mother at the time had been hurting him.

Several doctors had documented that the boy had vicious looking, overlapping scars on his body where his mother had beaten him with something that had split his skin open in various places.

It had taken Ichigo five months to wrest him away from the crazy woman. But she'd managed to do it wonderfully.

Social services had visited her off and on ever since to check on her and Izuku. And it was documented that both were doing very well. There was no signs of an unhealthy or unstable environment or relationship between the two at all. Which was wonderful as far as Toshinori was concerned.

It meant that Ichigo really had risen above her own dark childhood and was thoroughly dedicated to breaking the cycle of violence and abuse.

Toshinori was totally impressed with her strength of character. Especially since cycles of violence and abuse were often times difficult to break, even with professional help.

So now that he knew everything that there was to know. He was sitting on his couch, relaxing, while watching home videos that had been uploaded to Izuku's facebook page.

And he had to say, the boy and his momma were both _hilarious_.

He'd already watched several home videos of the two doing various things and couldn't help but laugh at them. The two were absolutely adorable little goof balls when left to their own vices.

Their smiles were infectious. Their laughter was too.

_I want to protect their smiles_. He thought to himself as he settled his chin on the back of one of his hands, his blue eyes never leaving his lap top screen as the angry blond kid- what had Izuku called him again? Kaachan?- appeared in the video wearing some pink lipstick, some little glittery bows in his spiky blond hair, and small heeled flamingo pink shoes on his feet.

Izuku took one look at the fiery tempered blond and started laughing hysterically as the other boy growled and then shouted at him to shut up. There was nothing funny about being perfectly secure in his masculinity. And when that didn't get Izuku to stop laughing, a vicious punch to the stomach did.

Immediately after which the blond boy got himself _brained_ by something that looked suspiciously like a woman's sandal, and lay twitching on the floor.

Snorting in an effort to bite back a laugh, he absently let his gaze flicker from the video to the small clock and took note of the time. It was getting close to nine pm. Which meant that Ichigo would be going to work soon.

Pausing the video, he powered down his lap top and set it aside so that he could get up and go get ready himself. With the thorough research into the young lady's background, he'd not only learned about her past and childhood- but the place where she worked.

Which also unfortunately included the three mysterious deaths of her former co-workers.

And since he had an avid interest her and her son, he couldn't very well _let_ the young lady walk into danger without someone to have her back just in case something happened. Right?

He was a hero. A protector of the weak and defenseless.

So naturally, he was going to go and hang out at her workplace, incognito, and make sure that her son didn't become an orphan anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chap. 
> 
> Sexual assault, and forced prostitution mentioned.   
> Also, Ichigo goes by the name 'Yuki' at work.

Ichigo took one last look at herself in her bathroom mirror and quietly huffed in annoyance at how her newest outfit looked. Leave it to her boss not to be able to grasp the concept of _bartender_ instead of _exotic dancer_ when he picked out her new work uniform.

Oh well, at least she looked semi- _not_ sleazy this time around.

Her boobs, crotch, and ass were covered at least. And not in some mesh, BDSM nightmare either. Which was more than she could say for some of the other girls who worked at the bar, bused tables and such.

So maybe the fact that she had threatened to break her bosses neck the last time he'd tried to get her into a skanky outfit still had him at least a little bit afraid of her wrath. She'd have to make sure to reinforce the impression of serious bodily harm before she left work tonight by breaking his hand or something.

Turning out the light as she walked out of the bathroom, she made quick work of slipping on her modest heeled shoes and then grabbed a jacket and then went to check on Izuku.

He was upset with her for telling him that she couldn't leave her job just yet and had even suggested asking All Might if maybe he could help her find something better. She'd vetoed his suggestion automatically because she preferred to get jobs on her own merit's instead of accepting handouts. And also because taking advantage of the man would be wrong.

There was always a limit to a persons kindness and generosity. _Always._

And whether Izuku realized it or not, All Might was a man just like any other regular guy. He had his limits.

He'd tried to argue that he didn't think that the man would mind. But she'd shut that shit down too by pointing out to him that it wouldn't be good to take advantage of the man's kindness in such a way.

She didn't bother mentioning that people probably did so on a daily basis as it was.

They were already technically taking advantage of him. Especially since he was already going to train Izuku personally. But Izuku had been reluctant to accept this, and had run off to his bedroom to 'study'. Which was more along the lines of not studying anything at all, and texting Kaachan while he listened to sucky music.

She'd have to take his cell phone from him before she left so that he'd actually bother to study instead of staying up all night complaining about her to his friend. Kaachan was annoying enough as it already was. He didn't need _more_ ammunition against her.

Knocking on his bedroom door, she cracked it open a little bit just in time to see him quickly stuff his cell hone underneath his pillow and then flop over and close his eyes like he were asleep.

_Little twerp._ She thought fondly as she slipped into the room and walked over to his stereo and quietly turned the music down a bit more so that it was at a more bearable volume. And then walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"I'm going to go to work now Izu. I should be home before you run off tomorrow to train with All Might. Do you want me to get anything from the store before I come home? I was thinking that you and All Might may be out for quite a while. So I was thinking about picking up a few drinks for you both and maybe making you a couple of bentos to take for lunch. Do you think you and All Might would like that?"

Izuku stayed quiet for a heartbeat or so before saying, "Only if you eat something too."

"Izu-" Ichigo said in a soft growling tone, causing her boy to abruptly sit up and glare at her as he said sternly.

"I mean it, momma. You either eat something too- or none of us do."

She sighed and grumbled something about 'frigging stubborn kids' underneath her breath but knew that he'd stand by his threat regardless of what she did or said. So she relented.

"Fine. I'll eat something too. I'll even sit on the beach with you and All Might and let you watch me to make sure, if you want."

"Okay."

"You drive a hard deal, you little extortionist." She said affectionately as she got up and leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead while also stealthily slipping her hand underneath his pillow and grabbing his cell phone. She managed to tuck it away and get out of his room before she heard him yell as she slipped out of the house,

_"Hey!"_

* * *

An hour later, she was clocked in and behind the bar mixing an order of drinks for some VIP's. They were a rowdy bunch of guys. Several of whom had already gotten handsy with a few of the girls working the floor.

Sure the boss thought that they were harmless so far. But she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that that was going to change before the night was over.

Especially since she recognized them as yakuza.

Yakuza were especially difficult to deal with in places like this one. They carried weapons on them, even if they weren't immediately noticeable at first glance. And she'd already noticed that at least two of the guys were packing guns. On top of that, they were being pushy about their 'entertainment' and were singling out a few of the prettier girls.

Herself among them.

And she had no doubt that if they flashed enough money at her boss- he'd sell someone to the bastards. And anything that happened to the poor girl in the VIP room would be swept under the rug and kept quiet.

_Assholes_. She thought as she finished mixing the drinks and stopped one of her co-workers from taking the tray. The woman supposed to take the drinks to the VIP section was one of the meeker people working at the club. She'd already been raped twice, and the boss hadn't bothered to let her report the dumb bastards so that she could get justice.

And Ichigo would be damned if she let it happen again.

Waving the woman off, she tapped her 'bar buddy' on the shoulder and told her that she was going to take the drinks up to the jerks.

She knew that she would be placing herself in a dangerous situation by doing so...but at least she was better able to handle herself than the others. Besides, it had been a while since she'd put some yakuza punks in their place. So if nothing else, this should be interesting to say the least.

Picking up the tray, she balanced it on her fingertips and started walking towards the back, completely missing the giant, muscular guy in the baseball hat that had just walked in and sat down in one of the dark corners, and was watching her.

* * *

Contrary to how some of the other girls were dressed, young Midoriya's momma was rather modestly dressed in a backless halter top with a heart shaped opening in the front that displayed some of her cleavage to perfection. Her skirt, while short, at least covered her privates. Yet was still shorter and tighter than absolutely necessary. Displaying the firm roundness of her bottom and the length of her shapely slender legs.

All in all, he'd expected her to be walking around in something that looked like a string bikini with barely anything at all covering her nipples and her crotch.

So he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't at least a little bit pleasantly surprised by this. At least he wouldn't have to worry about needing to hand her things to protect her modesty every time she walked passed him.

He was pretty sure that he'd upset her if he did that often enough.

He was sitting there for a total of ten minutes, and had already ordered a beer and a snack when he heard a couple of girls talking as they walked by him.

"Is Yuki going to be okay? Yakuza's are dangerous. And those guys are carrying weapons!"

Instantly feeling his focus zero in on the two, he heard the other girl reply in a hesitantly. "Well, Yuki is the only girl here who knows a bit about self defense and stuff. So...maybe she'll be okay. I mean, she stopped Heather from taking the drinks to the VIP room because she's already been raped twice before..."

He grit his teeth so hard that his jaw ached as he heard this.

"She must have been worried that if Heather went back there that it would happen again." The first girl said.

"Yeah, probably. But still...those guys are looking for someone to 'entertain' them tonight. And the boss has a nasty habit of selling us to people with a lot of money-"

"He wouldn't _dare_ sell Yuki," The first girl said fiercely as she turned her head to glare at her companion. Her dark eyes glittering with rage. "She has a kid at home!"

"I don't think he cares." The second girl said sadly as she shook her head.

"Oh, he'll care alright. I'll break his neck if Yuki doesn't beat me to it!" The first girl said angrily as she kicked the back of an empty chair a few tables away. Knocking it over before she then stomped off.

He was starting to get up to head to the back of the club to check the VIP rooms for Ichigo when she came walking back out of the back with her tray tucked underneath her arm and a gun in her hands. He paused and blinked as he watched her quickly disassemble it and tuck the bullets down the front of her top.

Between her breasts.

She walked past him at a brisk pace, and at such close range, even he noticed the little bit of blood escaping the corner of her lips and the reddish discoloration marring her previously unblemished cheek.

He also couldn't help but notice that she had several other items on her as well. Two more guns, and four knives, were all tucked into the top of her skirt. And man did she look _pissed_.

Honestly her expression scared him. He'd rarely seen a woman look so _angry_ before. Sitting back down before he managed to get any unwanted attention from anyone. He stared at her as she walked over to the bar and put the tray down, and then made a motion with her hand while the other woman tending the bar looked at her, and got a nod from her.

He wasn't totally familiar with hand signs used in businesses like this one. But he was fairly certain that she had just made a 'cut off' sign. Meaning that whoever she had taken drinks too, and taken the weapons of- weren't going to be getting anymore drinks tonight.

And was likely going to cause a scene of some kind in a little bit.

Huffing quietly, as his drink and snack was finally brought to him. He smiled at the young lady serving him, appreciatively, and dug a couple of bills out of his wallet and handed them to the young lady and then sent her on her way knowing that it was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

He hadn't been wrong.

He wished that he had been, but...well, so far there had been _one_ actual honest to god fight. And the second incident this evening had occurred when the boss of the club, had come out of his office, and started to scream at Ichigo.

If not for the fact that young Midoriya's momma seemed totally capable of taking care of things like this herself.

Which she had more or less proved during the bar fight. When she had literally _beat_ the hell out of everyone involved and sent the men running out of the club _screaming_. Or what few of them hadn't needed immediate medical attention anyways.

The fact that the boss had finally made an appearance should have been a good thing. Especially after all of the damage done by his patrons during the fight. However he had singled out Ichigo and started to scream at her for starting things.

What 'things' she had started, Toshinori had no idea. All he knew was that before everything was said and done, the man had faced down the girl's anger, wet himself, and then run back to his office to hide in embarrassment.

Frankly Toshinori wasn't sure what had impressed him more.

The fact that young Midoriya's momma could handle herself so well in a fight. Or the fact that she could make someone wet themselves and flee from her general vicinity.

He was leaning more towards the latter at the moment as she went into the back to clock out. And he couldn't stop the weird sigh of relief that escaped him. Because _damn_. It had really, really been a long frigging night.

Now all he had to do was make sure that she got home okay and then maybe grab an hour or so of sleep before he had to head to the beach to meet her boy for training.

Slipping out of the club a few steps behind her, he debated on taking the rooftops since walking behind her after a night like this one was likely to make her nervous and his presence would likely scare the bejesus out of her. Especially given the fact that she probably still didn't know who he was. And that he was following her for her safety's sake.

He was a second from making a decision when he was suddenly yanked into an alley and slammed, none too gently, against the side of a brick building. And looked down at his attacker as he tensed up for a moment and then automatically went limp a second later as his cap was jerked off of his head.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ichigo gritted out in irritation as she slowly released him from her grip and demanded. "What are you doing here, boy scout?"

He took a moment to internally panic- because there was literally nothing that he could say to her that _wasn't_ going to throw up red flags at the moment. And smiled his hero-esque smile at her before then saying lamely, "Ah, hello there young lady. I-It's a nice night for a walk. Isn't it?"

Ichigo had to bite back the scathing, _'I could have killed you, stupid'_ that was sitting on the tip of her tongue as she held his cap back out to him so that he could put it back on. Because regardless of the actual reasons _why_ he was there so late- she didn't want to get herself caught in a riot of screaming fans vying for his attention.

She had stuff to do.

Like go by a store and get stuff for Izuku and this giant idiot's bento's and such.

"U-Um...y-young lady?" He said in an effort to get her attention. She pinned him with her gaze and he felt something akin to the sensation that a person got when someone was walking over their grave.

Those eyes of hers gave him chills. And not because she was angry or cold with him either. There was simply a strange inhuman-ish quality about them that he couldn't quite put his finger on. So he didn't exactly know _how_ to describe it.

She finally sighed and looked away from him and muttered, "Come on, boy scout." and then started walking, somehow knowing that he'd fall into step right behind her as she went on to say. "I have things to do and can't exactly do them standing around here all night."

"Are you alright, young lady?" He asked once they were on the street again. He wondered because she seemed a little bit...high strung at the moment. He knew that she probably hadn't been expecting him to just show up out of the blue like this. And he couldn't help but think that _maybe_ he should apologize for possibly upsetting her?

"I'm fine." She said after a moment or so of awkward silence. "I just have a lot on my mind is all."

He wasn't totally sure if she was being honest with him or not, but decided to let it slide regardless as he moved to walk along side her. Since walking behind her any longer would almost certainly guarantee that he might wind up stepping on her heels.

"You could tell me what's on your mind," He suggested as he stuffed his large hands in his pants pockets as he tacked on. "If it might help ease some of the burden."

She made a thoughtful humming sound before suddenly blurting out. "Bento's."

"Huh?"

"I'm planning to make a couple of bento's for you and Izuku just in case your training lasts through lunch or something. But I don't exactly know what to make." He looked at her oddly as she said, "I don't know what kind of stuff you like, dislike, or if you have food allergies-"

A look of understanding crossed his face and he chuckled in amusement. "That is a little bit of a predicament."

"Don't laugh, you jerk. It's a very serious problem for me." She snarked at him despite the fact that she wasn't really irritated or annoyed anymore.

He merely smiled at her. "Forgive me for laughing, young lady. I mean no offense."

"Uh-huh."

"As for what to make, I'm not a picky eater. I have no food allergies either."

"That's nice to know. I don't think Izuku would ever forgive me if I accidentally killed you because I fed you the wrong thing."

He chortled at her comment before then saying, "I don't think he would either. He seems like a very enthusiastic fan of mine."

"He is." She said seriously, subconsciously moving a little bit closer to him. He took note of this fact, but thankfully didn't bother to point it out to her since it might cause her to move away again as they walked several more blocks. Thanks to the opening that she'd given him by mentioning the bento's, he was able to engage her in a bit more conversation. Which he would admit, was rather nice.

It'd been a long, long time since he'd last been able to walk the streets like an average citizen, making small talk with someone. He'd missed being able to do such things. Though he would never say so aloud. As a pro-hero it wasn't his place to complain about such small things. He'd likely sound like an asshole if he did. And he couldn't do that.

Especially since he was supposed to set an example for others to follow.

"Hey," His blue eyes flickered to her face when he heard her speak again. "Want to help me do some bento shopping? That way you can pick out some stuff for yourself." She asked as they reached a all night market.

"After you, young lady." He said gallantly as he grabbed the store's door and pulled it open. She gave him a small, shy looking smile and then slipped past him into the store and grabbed a basket as he entered behind her.

* * *

Shopping with young Midoriya's momma was a novel experience for him. Partially because he'd never gone shopping with someone before. And partially because he'd never seen someone- especially someone of the female persuasion- so _organized_ before.

Ichigo's approach to shopping was eerily similar to that of a soldier marching off to war.

Basket- check. Food stuff- check.

His opinion was only needed for a few things here and there. And she never really asked him _vocally_ for it. Instead she merely gave him a pointed look while standing in front of a shelf or display. And waited patiently for him to inch over- because he kept getting the freakiest feeling that if he mis-stepped here- he'd probably need a lion tamer to keep her from lunging at him and going for his throat like a feral animal.

She simply seemed to take her shopping that seriously.

Finally making a choice, he grabbed the item that he'd been looking at and then placed it in the basket hanging on her arm and started to inch away from her but froze when she asked, "Is that the only one that you want?"

He wouldn't lie and say that he didn't start sweating bullets right then. Cause he did.

But he also didn't want to place more of a burden on her by allowing her to buy a bunch of stuff that she probably wouldn't even need at the moment. After all, he had no idea how often she'd make bento's for him and her son given her late night work schedule and other things.

So...he felt that one item every time she asked his opinion, was suitable to the current situation.

Besides if she decided to make things for him and her son often. Like everyday or so- then he'd take it upon himself to buy the stuff for the meals and simply drop the items off at her home to be used.

That sounded fair, right?

"Y-Yes, that one is fine." He said after a moment or two of hesitation. She merely blinked at him and then started walking again. He sighed quietly and scanned the immediate area, and made a frustrated sound as soon as he noticed a few people looking at him and whispering.

Reaching up, he grabbed the bill of his cap and tugged it down over his face a little bit more and silently prayed that Ichigo would hurry since he was fairly certain that he'd been recognized. And he didn't want to hang around long enough for the local news reporters to manage to corner him since it could cause issues not just for himself. But for Ichigo, but her son as well.

Luckily, Ichigo seemed to have finished her shopping and was already at the nearest register checking out. Once everything was rung up, she made quick work of paying for everything while he gathered the bags up and then they both left.


	5. Chapter 5

Since he was a gentleman, Toshinori not only helped to carry everything, but he also walked young Midoriya's momma to the door of her home. And helped to carry everything inside as well before then deciding that perhaps it was time for him to go.

He wouldn't be able to get as much rest as he'd hoped he might. But he really couldn't find it in himself to regret walking Ichigo home any. In fact as far as information gathering went, this evening had been _very_ informative since he now knew a little bit more about the young lady raising Izuku.

Setting the last of the stuff on the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room, he was about to excuse himself to go back towards his home for what little bit of time he had, but she stopped him.

"Training with Izuku is in two hours." He blinked at her as she quietly closed the door to her home and then just sort of stood there in the way. It wasn't terribly obvious at first, but he was nothing but someone who caught on quick. He had to be to do hero work.

So once he realized that she was purposely barring him from the door, he couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind as he slowly said, "Yes. Yes it is."

"You're hardly going to have any time to get any sleep before the two of you are supposed to meet up."

 _Is that what she's barring me from leaving for?_ _Because I'd hardly have any time to get any sleep?_ He wondered curiously as he tilted his head to the side just a little bit so that he could study her.

"Are you worried that I won't be able to do as I've promised him?" He asked. He didn't know why, but for some reason he suddenly felt... _irked_ at her. As if she were calling him out over some nonsense that she'd caught him doing or something.

 _Does she think that I'll not actually train her son? Just because I don't get any rest?_ He wondered idly before then reminding himself that she was a _civilian_. And civilian's rarely knew how often pro-heroes like himself actually went without sleep, proper food, proper hygiene, medical care...ect.

Especially when they were on call 24/7.

"Hardly," She said as she stared him down for a moment before going on to say. "No, I only pointed it out because I was thinking that it might be easier on you to grab a nap here. Instead of wasting more time heading back to your place."

His eyes widened at the suggestion and he looked at her as if she were a demon that had just walzed up to him and demanded his first born child or something, he just felt...utterly stupefied. After all, there was no way that she had just suggested that he grab a nap here. In her home. Right?

He opened his mouth to tell her that such an offer- while sweet- was totally unneccesary. He'd be perfectly fine even if he didn't get any sleep. After all, he'd done pro-hero work for years _without_ a good eight hour's sleep before.

And going without again wasn't going to hurt him any.

He opened his mouth to try and tell her this, but abruptly shut his mouth again when she moved away from the door and gently took hold of his hand and began to tug him along behind her as she walked down a small hallway just off of the living room.

His heart pounded in his chest, and his mouth went completely dry as she pushed a door open to a semi-spacious room at the end of the hall and led him inside.

Once there, she let go of his hand so that she could walk over to the small bedside table where her alarm clock was and picked it up and began to set it while he looked around.

He'd never been a girl's room before, so he was tad bit curious about his surroundings.

Ichigo's room was unlike any woman's room that he'd ever seen in passing before. The walls were a nice pastel aquamarine color with sky blue and mint green accents. The bed was similarly colored.

There was a small white dresser pushed up against the wall a little ways from the bed. A small desk and chair- for...when she needed someplace quiet to figure out her bills? A small lamp on the bedside table, a closet door, and a bathroom. And that was it.

She was apparently someone used to having very little and was comfortable with that fact.

He however, for some ungodly reason or another was already planning to hire someone to knock down one of her walls to make the room bigger. Buy her better furniture, and nicer-

"Hey." Her jumped a little bit, startled at the sound of her voice being so close to him. Blinking down at her for a moment, he tried, and very possibly failed to keep himself carefully composed as she then said, "I've set the alarm for four hours from now. And I'll turn off Izuku's alarm too. This way the two of you can sleep in a bit. I know that it will put you behind on your training schedule but..."

"Thank you," He said, cutting her off as he looked down at her and then asked. "But what about you? You must be tired as well."

She shrugged her shoulders at the comment. "I'll be fine, boy scout. I still have to make those bento's before I can nod off." He frowned and was about to ask her if she wanted him to keep her company, but she patted him on the arm and brushed by him before he could so much as form the words, and quietly closed the door behind her.

Effectively ending the conversation.

He stared at the bedroom door for a heartbeat or so before tugging off his cap and running his fingers through his short blond hair and then muttered, "Well damn." And then cautiously sat down on the edge of her bed to think for a few moments about his next move.

* * *

Ichigo was in the process of cutting up some veggies nearly fifteen minutes later, while some bowtie pasta and a few other things cooked on the stove.

She'd finally managed to pin down what to fix for the two bento's. Though it took her longer than it probably should have given the fact that All Might's presence had been a tad bit distracting to her.

She'd decided to fix some pasta salad, rice, shrimp, some homemade peanut butter, cinnamon and white chocolate cookies, and a few summer sandwiches for Izuku and All Might to enjoy for lunch.

Setting her knife aside for a moment, she reached over and stirred the shrimp in one of the skillets to keep them from burning and then checked on the rice. Which was...ricing?

"How do I cook rice again?" She muttered to herself as she rubbed at the back of her neck. Sometimes she wished that she had paid more attention whenever Yuzu had cooked for them when she was alive. She would have known how to cook the stupid rice.

 _I wonder if Izuku will cover for me if I accidentally burn it?_ He probably wouldn't since he was always fussing at her to learn. But she could dream, right?

* * *

He didn't go to sleep. But he did rest, sort of.

It was a meditative sort of rest. And wasn't actually all that restful at all. In fact, if anything- it made him sleepier. But he couldn't help but feel somewhat _wary_ of lying down to attempt to doze in an unfamiliar place.

Besides, he'd been staring at this spot on the ceiling for a while now that looked as if it were being held together by duct tape. So naturally he was growing a little bit paranoid that the roof was going to fall on his head any minute now.

Which was what led him to pulling his cell phone out, and making a call to one of his many employees about making a lottery thingy. He already had a winner in mind. And was very clear about this fact.

But the prizes involved with it were a new house- on the good side of town. Maybe by the beach? And ten million dollars a month for the next two years.

His employee thought that that was a bit much. But in actuality, it would barely make a dent in his yearly finances. So he told them very firmly, ten million dollars a month for two years.

If they argued with him anymore, he'd make this idea of his into a nightmare for them by making sure that the money received was sent out to the 'winner' for the next _ten_ years.

And he'd be taking some of it from their weekly paycheck. Wouldn't that suck.

Once he finished talking, he hung up and wondered if young Midoriya would help him with the details of the 'lottery' thing without raising any suspicions from his momma if it meant getting him and the young lady out of this possible death trap.

The duct tape made a sound and he went right back to staring at it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know who to feel sorrier for in this chap. Izuku, Ichigo, or Toshinori?

Despite his alarm not going off, Izuku woke up an hour or so later than he was supposed to and quickly rolled out of bed to check the time and found it blank. _Blank_ \- as in not functioning?

And quickly grabbed his clock up off of the bedside table to make sure that the power hadn't gone out at some point and fried it. Because that could be the _only_ logical reason he could immediately think of as to why it wasn't working and thereby possibly making him late for training with All Might.

And let out a low feral sounding growl of annoyance upon finding that it had been _unplugged_ at some point. Probably not long after his momma had returned home from work. _Ugh!_

How. Dare. She!

Slamming the clock back down on the table, he turned and made a beeline for the bedroom door with the intention of hunting his momma down and demoting her for this- this nonsense.

I mean, was his mamma _insane_?! He knew that she wasn't overly fond of heroes in general but still...he was supposed to be training with All Might! The heroes hero. Was she not aware of just how lucky he was to have gotten the man's attention at all?

For crying out loud! Didn't his momma realize that All Might was a very _busy_ man? He was a pro-hero- the _top_ _ranked_ pro-hero not just in japan, but the whole flipping world! And he didn't have the time to sit and waste at the beach all day waiting on his lazy butt to roll out of bed.

As it was, he very much doubted that the man was even still at the meeting place waiting for him to show up.

Which meant that he may have missed his chance to actually train with him today!

He was so pissed that he was crying when he stormed into the kitchen to find his momma standing at the stove eyeing the pot of rice that she may/may not have been trying to make with a dubious expression on her face.

 _"You!"_ He growled out, trying to sound like Kaachan whenever he was super pissed about something. She didn't even turn to look at him. So he supposed that she wasn't impressed. _"You!"_ He tried again. This time managing to sound super, duper pissed.

The fleeting thought of, _Kaachan would be so proud_ , slithered through his mind. As she turned to look at him this time, and before he could so much as scream at her- stuffed a spoon full of rice in his mouth. It tasted weird too. Disgusting. Almost like...dish soap?

Good grief, it tasted like she hadn't bothered to rinse the pot out very well before she had decided to go ahead and use it.

 _Ugh..._ _Momma can be such a failure as a woman sometimes._ He thought as he moved around her to the kitchen sink and spat it out. "Ew. Gross!" He coughed a couple of times before then turning on the water and trying to rinse his mouth out. All while silently praying that that batch of abysmal tasting rice went nowhere near All Might for _any_ reason whatsoever.

The poor man would run screaming from them in the opposite direction if she fed that to him. Come to think of it- Izuku might just might decide to run off screaming with him if she stuffed anymore in his mouth without any warning. That stuff was nasty.

"What did you do to that rice?!" He shrieked at her as soon as he finished washing out his mouth and turned the water off.

"I'm not sure." She said with a shrug as he watched her reach into the pot and take a little fingerful of rice and pop it into her mouth with a frown while he gaped at her in utter horror. "I've been trying to figure out what I did wrong for the past fifteen minutes or so."

He let out a small sound that was half hysterical giggle and half pitiful whine as she repeated the action again and wondered what the _hell_ was wrong with her taste buds. How could she not taste the soap in it? It tasted absolutely disgusting!

And almost reminded him of that time Kaachan had decided to pull a really mean and cruel prank on his momma. He'd used hot sauce and mint toothpaste to cover up the flavor of dirt, onion, and worms that he'd spiked a batch of cookies that he'd given to them, with.

Izuku had been ill for more than a week after just taking one small, tiny bite.

Wheras his momma had eaten _five_ of the questionably disgusting and horrific cookies and saved the rest for later. And had even managed to somehow _con_ Kaachan into eating a few a day or so later.

He'd had to go to the hospital to have his stomach pumped after he'd passed out in a pool of his own vomit. And his mom had screamed at him the whole time that he'd been there.

Because apparently the woman knew something about his momma's sense of taste that he and Kaachan didn't.

He watched his momma take another finger full of rice and eat it, and blanched a little bit and then reached out and put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from the stove and then glared at her for a moment before threatening to call poison control again if she ate anymore of it.

She blinked at him and reminded him of the promise that he'd weaseled out of her to eat something.

But that horrible pot of ruined rice wasn't what he'd had in mind when he'd made her agree to eat today. In fact he kept half expecting her to collapse and vomit up blood any second now as he grabbed the pot off of the stove and then promptly dumped it into the trash.

She screamed at the fact that he'd wasted the rice, but he didn't really care. There was nothing remotely salvageable about that batch anyways. Besides, he wasn't going to let her eat anymore of it and make herself- him nor All Might sick.

"I'm getting you a bunch of cookbooks for your birthday." He muttered darkly as he went about cleaning and then carefully rinsing out the pot.

If he wanted eatable rice, he'd have to fix it himself. Which was probably safer for everyone here. And while he was at it, he'd fix his momma something to eat that didn't classify as unfit-for-human-consumption.

He got tired of having to call the poison control center and being called by name.

* * *

Toshinori had heard the racket at the front of the house and gotten curious enough to leave the bedroom to go and see what was going on. Walking out of the hallway he paused there for a moment as he heard young Midoriya say in a dark tone.

"I'm getting you a bunch of cookbooks for your birthday." As he went about cleaning something in the sink.

Ichigo made an inaudible grumbling sound and simply glowered at the boy's back as he then filled something with some water and then put it- oh, it was a pot- on the stove and then went about opening a couple of cabinets over his head until he found a bag full of rice.

 _What on earth is he doing?_ Toshinori wondered, feeling totally confused for a moment.

Watching the boy fill the pot with some rice, understanding dawned on him then as the boy went on to say in a chastising tone. "What kind of woman doesn't know how to cook something as simple as rice?"

"The kind that can set water on fire." Ichigo said in a cheeky tone that had the boy growling at her like a dog before snapping.

"Don't even say that! If All Might heard you he'd be disappointed in your lack of culinary skills!"

Toshinori had to bite his lip to keep from sniggering as he watched Ichigo shrug her shoulders carelessly. Obviously not caring one way or another if he was disappointed in her or not. He silently applauded her for that since a woman should never fear the disappointment of a man for any reason. So she lacked the common knowledge of being able to cook rice. Big deal.

The thought of, _Good_ _girl._ Slithering through his mind as the two snarked back and forth at each other for a few more minutes, entertaining him until young Midoriya finally looked his way and froze. His green eyes going impossibly wider than the man had imagined possible for another human being as the boy's mouth opened and closed several times before finally managing to choke out in a surprised tone, "A-All M-Might!" He smiled at the boy and was about to greet him when he heard the boy say in a strangled tone, "Please tell me that you didn't kidnap All Might momma."

Toshinori's shoulders automatically slumped as Ichigo merely grinned and let out an totally unrepentant, "Yup. It was really, really easy too." Making the blond man gape at her in much the same way her son was.

 _Oh good lord_...He thought to himself as the boy reached for the phone hanging on the wall several inches away and quickly dialed a number and then put the phone up to his ear and said, "Kaachan? You're never going to believe this- Momma's really lost it this time."

Causing Toshinori to think as quickly as he could and abruptly tackle the boy to the floor. And wrestled the phone from his grasp before he could say anything else while Ichigo laughed at the sight the two of them made rolling around on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Toshinori and Izuku were done wrestling on the floor, both got up and the tall blond made the boy sit down and quickly explained to him that _no_ , he hadn't been kidnapped. So there wasn't any reason for the boy to call in any re enforcements of any kind.

Besides, having anyone find out about his presence in the family's home would just be asking for trouble. Especially when it could end up all over the evening news.

So once the boy was assured that his momma wasn't in any sort of trouble, he seemed to settle down a bit. Not long after that was taken care of, the rice finished cooking and Ichigo managed to complete the bento's that she had been making and then set aside the rest of the rice to be used again later after young Midoriya managed to sneak some from under her nose and make her some omurice to eat.

All Might stayed strangely quiet as he watched the boy slide the plate of food over to his momma and then grab something out of the fridge and hold it out to her.

The man blinked at the plastic bottle labeled Horseradish Ranch Sauce as he heard young Midoriya say, "Here. Go crazy." Ichigo grinned at the boy as she took the bottle from the boy and popped the top so that she could pour some on top of her food before he then heard the boy ask, "All Might, do you want something to eat or something too?"

He smiled at him and politely shook his head no as Ichigo flicked the top of the bottle closed. And then set it aside and reached for something across the counter top a ways and slid a couple of small bottles of energy drinks towards him.

He looked down at the small bottles for a second as she said quietly, "I heard you sort of moving around earlier. So I'm guessing that you didn't get much rest." He gave her a sort of frozen, hero-esque smile. Almost as if he were afraid to come out and simply tell her that resting in her room had freaked him the fuck out.

After all, he hadn't been able to look away from that stupid duct tape long enough to even _try_ to close his eyes. Speaking of-

"Would you please tell me why there's duct tape on your ceiling?" He asked in a hushed tone so that young Midoriya might not overhear him. He didn't want the boy to feel self conscious or something if the duct tape thing was a recent development.

Kids got weird about the oddest things. Or at least they did in his experience anyways.

"There was a villain fight nearby a while back- the roof and ceiling were damaged a little bit by the tremors caused by the fight." Ichigo said. As if that completely explained everything to him as Izuku then chimed in.

"Momma managed to have enough money saved up to fix the roof and get it reshingled and stuff. But she had to repair the ceiling with toothpaste and superglue." The blond felt as if he were gaping at the two. Because who in their _right_ _mind_ repaired their home with toothpaste and superglue topped with duct tape?

They couldn't be serious. They just _couldn't_.

However as quickly as he thought that, his hopes were dashed by the utterly deadpan expression on young Midoriya's face and he felt disbelief swell within him as the boy finally said. "The duct tape hides her crappy patch job. I'm expecting the ceiling to collapse any day now and brain momma. And when it does, I'm moving in with Kaachan."

"Have fun trying to escape once you do, brat." Ichigo said as she pushed her plate of semi eaten food away. "I got a text an hour ago of Kaachan looking mighty upset to find himself barred in with his mom again."

Izuku shook his head with an exasperated look on his face as he asked, "Why do you torment Kaachan so?"

"Because he's a feral little dingo," Ichigo said with an unrepentant grin before tacking on. "We can't have him terrorizing the villagers and eating anyone's babies. Besides, he has the excellent makings of a future minion. And I intend to train him to _do_ as I say without question."

Izuku snorted. "Good luck. He's far more likely to rip your arm off and beat you to death with it."

Ichigo shrugged her shoulders before snarking back, "Only if he wants that blackmail stuff I have on him blown up to billboard size and plastered all over the city. He'd get an awful lot of admirers if people saw him dressed up in-" Izuku moved faster than even All Might would have believed possible and quickly scrambled up onto the counter and slapped a hand over her mouth to keep her from continuing to speak.

"You promised never to speak of that." He said with a pointed glare.

Ichigo merely rolled her eyes at him and nipped at his palm with her sharp teeth, causing the boy to yelp and recoil back from her violently enough to actually fall off of the counter and hit the floor with a dull thud.

"Why are you still here Izu? Didn't you and All Might have something to do today?" Ichigo said in a bored tone as the boy popped back up into their line of vision like a little gopher.

"Oh! Uh..." Izuku said as he looked towards the blond who seemed perfectly content to sit there and watch them snark back and forth at each other with a look of amusement on his face. "Yeah. A-All Might?"

"Hn?"

"Are we still going to train?"

"Oh, yes of course." The man said once he realized what the boy was asking him. "Come on, my boy. Daylight is wasting." He said as he stood up and collected the energy drinks. While Izuku grabbed the bento's and then grabbed then a few bottles of water from the fridge and then quickly scurried past him and made a beeline towards the door. He barely got a few steps past the man when the blond caught him by the shoulder and then cleared his throat before saying, "Aren't you forgetting to give your momma something?"

Izuku looked at his hero oddly from over his shoulder, a small confused frown marring his face for a moment before the man asked in a totally baffled tone, "What kind of son doesn't even kiss his momma on the cheek before he runs off?" Izuku blinked at him, not really understanding why his hero wanted him to do such a thing.

It wasn't as if his momma was an overly affectionate person. Not physically anyways.

His momma tended to show that she cared in other ways. Like deviling Kaachan, teasing him, making sure that he didn't starve to death, and helping him with his homework and stuff.

She'd only been physically affectionate a couple of times with him the whole time she'd been raising him and he'd been really sick those times. So...

All Might sighed in frustration and then without any warning at all, released his shoulder and then reached over and cupped the side of Ichigo's face in his large hand and leaned over and whispered, "Thank you for keeping me company, letting me use your bedroom to rest, the energy drinks, and for the food." And then pressed his mouth against her cheek.

And then once he finished, he turned red and started stammering while Ichigo sat there and scowled at him.

Izuku had never seen a more hopeless pair of adults before in his life.

It was a good thing he was around to help them otherwise they'd both die alone. He thought as he told his momma bye, grabbed All Might's hand and then literally dragged the man out of the house before his momma regained her senses and _threw_ them both out.


	8. Chapter 8

"How could you let me do that?" Toshinori asked in a mortified tone as young Izuku flopped down beside him on his back, on the beach, sweating and panting for breath. The boy looked at him questioningly for a moment, giving the hero the time to elaborate on his question. "How could you let me kiss your momma like that, and not try to stop me?"

"I didn't let you do anything. You did that on your own." The boy said as he slowly sat up and used his shirt to try and wipe some of the sweat from his face.

After everything that had happened earlier that morning- the badly cooked 'soap' rice, all the snarking, finally getting his momma to eat something- despite her peculiar, bizarre, and incredibly unhealthy obsession with her beloved Horseradish Ranch Sauce.

And then there was the kiss that All Might had given her before they had left the house.

To say that Izuku was quite pleased with how things had gone thus far would be an understatement.

Honestly it already looked like All Might was enamored with his momma. Which was awesome and all since that meant that he'd only have to nudge the man a bit to get him where he wanted him.

He knew that it was literally insane to think this way, or even to get his hopes up any. But after growing up being raised by a single mother- a hot single mother that tended to get herself into mischief, at that. Izuku was ready to see what he could do to marry his momma off and finally get a dad. And while Kaachan was a fairly decent candidate for marrying his momma.

But he would be dead within a day. Maybe a day in a half.

And only because his momma would somewhat hesitate to end him. Ya know, because he was her little dingo and she had helped his parents to somewhat raise him and all.

No, his momma needed someone more durable. She was a great woman in his eyes- a little bit weird- but still great. So only the best of possible future husbands would do for her.

"Maybe so, but you still could have stopped me." The man groused with a scowl as he looked at him. "Your poor momma probably thinks that I was hitting on her now."

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Izuku asked, curiously as he watched his favorite hero open and close his mouth like a fish for a moment. His expression bewildered.

As if he couldn't imagine why Izuku's momma would even like him in a romantic sense. His reaction made the boy frown as he wondered what was going through the man's mind.

Finally after several heartbeats of strained silence the man seemed to gather his thoughts enough to stammer out. "N-No. I-It wouldn't be a bad thing. It's just...the life of a pro-hero isn't for the faint of heart, young Midoriya." The man said seriously, his expression pensive as he slowly went on to say. "The life of a pro-hero is incredibly dangerous. We have enemies everywhere who would literally kill just to weaken us. And aside from that- it can also be very brief... I would not want you nor your momma to be hurt in any way because of me."

Izuku fell quiet and looked away from him when he heard Toshinori suddenly ask, "What suddenly brought this on, young Midoriya?"

"It's just that...ever since momma adopted me- I've seen her watching people. Well, no. What I mean is- I've seen her watching families." Toshinori tilted his head slightly as he considered the boy's words. Trying to understand just what he meant. "I think she's lonely. I mean, if she is- it would make sense. Ya know?"

The blond man listened intently, as a small frown marred his face.

"She's still young. And a lot of people her age are going out and dating and some are even marrying and having kids already. And I just don't get why she doesn't. Ya know?" There was that question again, Toshinori thought to himself as he continued to listen to the boy. "She's educated. She's funny. She's beyond hard working. So it isn't like she'd get into a relationship and then get lazy. It's just not in her to sit still for long. She's an okay cook too. Except when she makes rice."

Toshinori blinked at him finally realizing the reason for the argument that he'd walked into earlier that morning between the two.

"She doesn't get mad, annoyed, or even offended very easy. She's raising me all by herself- well, and Kaachan too. Sort of."

Recognizing the name he felt the need to ask, "Because he's her dingo?"

Izuku nodded his head soberly before then saying, "My momma isn't weak. I know that she's a civilian but I swear that she has more strength in her than even you are aware of. I've seen her do things that remind me of you and your heroics sometimes."

"Oh?" Toshinori asked, somewhat curious as to what the boy meant as he opened his bento box and took out a sandwich, and then took an experimental bite. Humming in appreciation at how good the food tasted on his tongue.

"Yeah," Izuku said. "You weren't there when she took me away from my abusive mom. But before everything was said and done, she was shot three times by her while trying to protect me from being killed."

Toshinori started a little bit, uncertain as to whether or not he heard the boy right and then suddenly growled out, "What?!"


	9. Chapter 9

Izuku told him the whole story about how Ichigo had been shot three times. As well as some other things that simply boggled the man's mind.

For instance, up until she was shot- Izuku's biological mother had hit her with her car seven times.

And despite the fact that she had been hurt and bleeding...it really said a lot about the person that someone was attempting to kill when their weapon of choice finally has had so much damage done to it that it literally falls apart and can't be used anymore.

Izuku even had a theory that Ichigo had somehow known what was going to happen and had made sure that he- and Kaachan, since he had apparently been with them at the time- were well out of harms way so that she could take the multiple hits without worrying about them getting hurt.

It was beginning to sound more and more to him as if the woman were crazy. Well...crazier than some people at least. And to be honest, he wasn't entirely sure what to think of that.

Granted he knew that there was a bit of a spectrum when it came to the word 'crazy'. And even he knew that there was a difference between 'ha,ha' crazy and the big 'C'. Which generally either indicated a psychotic break of some kind or some form of degenerative mental illness that was simply too great to ignore.

Luckily, Ichigo didn't seem to be suffering from either one. At least he didn't think she did. If she had been, he would have caught sight of it when he had been looking her up online and going through her files and such.

Besides, people who had suffered psychotic breaks generally got better with the right kind of medical care.

It might take years, and an occasional relapse- but they did get better. However people with degenerative mental illnesses tended to not only be a hazard to themselves, but to others as well.

Of course he didn't say any of this aloud since he didn't want to worry the boy about the woman's health/mental health. Of course that sort of changed when he finally heard Izuku say, "Hey, do you remember a few years ago that a school bus full of grade schoolers got hijacked?"

Toshinori got a baaaad feeling about where this question was leading. But he answered anyways because not doing so would be rude. "Yes, I remember."

It was difficult for him to forget something that sort of gave him nightmares despite the fact that he'd been late to the scene.

When he'd gotten there, he'd come to an abrupt halt, his eyes wide in utter disbelief as he took in the scene around him.

The villains responsible for hijacking the bus of children were all, strewn about the ground, covered in blood and looking thoroughly beaten. They'd been hog tied and barely conscious. Each one had been muttering something incoherent about a 'monster' or 'demon' attacking them. And upon entering the bus to check on the children- he'd seen all of them sitting there quietly. Their little faces displaying shock and more than a little bit of fear.

He'd tried to ask everyone what had happened but nobody had been willing to talk.

It had been sort of freaky how tight lipped everyone had been about the whole thing. So much so that- Wait a minute! Toshinori thought to himself as he suddenly grabbed Izuku by his shoulders, startling the boy. And then demanded, "You know who or what did that?!"

It took Izuku a moment to figure out what he was talking about, after all, he'd been a little bit distracted by telling the man the story before this. And now he wasn't so sure that he wanted to tell All Might that his mamma had been a chaperone on that particular trip- and had beat the ever loving hell out of the guys that had hijacked the bus, when they had started to get handsy with some of the kids and threatened to kill a few of them.

The look on the boys face was more telling than anything that he could have said in response to Toshinori's question and that baaaad feeling just got a little bit worse as the man hesitantly said, "Please don't tell me that that was your momma's handiwork."

Izuku didn't confirm nor really deny anything. Instead the boy merely thinned his lips a little bit and Toshinori felt the nearly irresistible urge to jump up and run back to the boy's home to try and shake some sense into his...apparently irredeemably daft mother.

Making an aggrieved sound in the back of his throat, Toshinori released the boy and muttered darkly, "You may have to marry her off to someone who can help keep her from running amok."

"I know! But someone like her needs someone who is not only nice but practically indestructible! I mean, he'd have to be to keep her out of trouble and make her happy! And she's so damned reckless! If I don't find someone that suites her soon- I'm worried that she's going to get herself killed!"

"And you decided that I would be a good candidate, hn?" Toshinori asked, wondering if he should feel flattered or not. Granted he knew that just about any kid in the world would like to have him marry their mother's- but that wasn't the point.

"Well, you are nice. Like...weirdly nice."

"Weirdly nice?" Toshinori asked in a slightly offended tone. His narrowed blue eyes locked on the boy's face in mock irritation.

"Well you are," Izuku said with a scowl making the man huff quietly as he waited for the boy to elaborate. "I mean, you're super well mannered." Toshinori rolled his eyes. That explained so much of what the boy meant that he almost thanked him for pointing out his...well manneredness as he kept talking.

"And while that isn't exactly a bad thing- I'm curious to see how that would play out if you dated my momma. I mean, I wasn't lying about whoever getting with her needing to be frigging indestructible. She's got a little bit of a mean streak in her and would likely try to brain the poor guy with something if he pushes her too far. And I've seen the damage that she can do with a shoe alone."

Toshinori snorted and felt his lips twitch a little bit as he recalled the video that he'd seen of the little blond kid being brained by one of her shoes. I forgot about that lethal aim of hers. He thought to himself in amusement as he reached a hand up to rub at the back of his head absently.

Somehow already managing to imagine feeling a phantom shoe hitting him.

The boy just wouldn't stop suggesting a relationship between himself and his momma. "Are you that fixated on getting your momma and I together?" He asked. He intended it to be a joke. Or at least phrased like one. But it came out more serious sounding than he intended.

"Well, yeah. As far as I'm concerned your pretty much the perfect guy."

Okay, now he was sort of flattered. Uncomfortably so considering the fact that he started to squirm a little bit. Feeling his face flush with embarrassment he stammered out an, "O-Oh."

Only for Izuku to look him dead in the eye and say, "Better lose that embarrassment, All Might. If my momma see's you blushing she'll tease you mercilessly."

"Huh?!"

* * *

Ichigo huffed in irritation as she stalked down the street in her sleep shirt and PJ shorts. Her feet were bare, and she had literally just rolled out of bed barely a second before dashing out the door.

Why you ask?

It was simple.

Her darling little dingo was trying to escape 'house arrest.' And his mom had practically blown up her cell phone trying to get a hold of her to come and scare the bejesus out of the boy. Which not only got her out of bed- because hello- when grounding a kid you can't do things half assed.

She knew from personal experience that allowing a kid to actually get out of a punishment was like opening a can of worms. The top came off- the child was free- and you systematically had to get more and more creative per punishment or else the brat would get uppity and think that they could get away with anything.

So she couldn't exactly just roll back over and try to go back to sleep upon reading some of Mizuki's texts. Especially since she was the one who had grounded the kid.

She walked up to the fenced in yard just as her dingo decided to make a half crazed run for freedom. He jumped the gate to the yard and started to run before he even knew that she was there, giving her enough time to stick her arm out and clothesline him in the throat.

He made a funny Ack-ing/wheezing sound and hit the ground hard enough to force any air in his lungs, back out of them again. Giving her enough time to sigh in annoyance and then reach down and grab his ankles and start to drag him back into the yard of his home.

"Ichigo!" Mizuki greeted her as she jogged out of the house looking as if the boy had managed to struggle right out of her grasp after one hell of a wrestling match.

The normally immaculate woman was looking more than a little bit...ruffled at the moment. Her hair and clothing were both in disarray as Ichigo dragged the teen over to his mom and then dropped him right there at the grinning woman's feet.

"Here you go. One attempting escapee."

The woman chuckled and wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her as she said. "I love how you just knock a fella off of his feet."

Ichigo made a humming sound as she looked down at the boy, "I keep wondering when he's going to finally figure out that resistance is futile. Whenever I ground him- there is no escape."

"I don't know. Maybe he'll figure it out when he hit's sixty seven and the threat of having a hip broken finally stops him in his tracks." Mizuki said in amusement. Then both women shrugged.

"Well, he's yours again. I gotta go back home and go back to sleep."

"Oh. Are you still working at that death trap of a club? I heard that some people have been found dead around there." Mizuki asked as she let her go.

"Yeah." Ichigo said grimly, confirming both topics. Mizuki thinned her lips a little bit and nodded her head in understanding. Her previously happy expression becoming shuttered as she stared at the younger woman for a moment.

"I see..." Was all that she could say since she couldn't very well tell Ichigo to be careful while doing her other job. Especially since she wasn't supposed to know about the younger woman's other job. Much less any of what said job entailed.

She couldn't say anything while Katsuki was present.

But she worried about Izuku's adoptive mother and about what her other job might lead her into one day.


End file.
